


Cancer

by Pretty_Odd



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Doubt, Hospital, M/M, Sad!Josh, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: After Twenty One Pilots new cover, Cancer by My Chemical Romance, came out yesterday I decided to write a fan fic inspired by it.





	1. The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You

 

Josh paced around the room, waiting for his best friend to wake up. He watched the younger boys eyelids slowly flutter, he's dreaming, Josh wonders where his mind has taken him now, somewhere far away, a nice place. Josh's breathing matches the boy's in the hospital bed. "Tyler...wake up, please, remember our song Ty...? Stay alive, stay alive for me..." he whispered, the pain in his voice was obvious.

Tyler's eyes slowly opened, he tried focusing on his friend, "Josh...?" he mumbled through chapped and faded lips. "I'm here Tyler, I'm here, I'll always be here," Josh said, he grabbed Tyler's hand and squeezed it tightly, "you have to fight this, you can win I know you can." Tyler tried to smile but there was no point, he was already counting down the days to go. "Turn away Josh, I'm awful just to see, my hairs abandoned all my body, I'm soggy from the chemo...and for what Josh? I'll never marry!" he choked on his words. "For what? for you, for me, you need to stay Tyler...for me, please."

Tyler turned away from the red haired boy, "call my Aunt Marie, help her gather all my things and bury me in my favorite colors..." Tears started welling up in Josh's eyes, he hated seeing Tyler like this, lying in a hospital bed, slowly dying from the cancer enveloping inside of him, eating him away until he is merely more than an empty shell. "You're not going to die," Josh cried, choking back sobs that seemed selfish, he shouldn't cry, Tyler was dying, not him.

"Josh?" Tyler mumbled. The red haired boy looked at his best friend, "yes Ty?" "I love you." Josh was in danger of letting more tears go, "oh Tyler, I love you too." He hugged Tyler as tightly as he could. "And Josh...can you get me some water?" Josh nodded then quickly ran out of the room to get Tyler a glass of water. After wandering around for a few minutes he finally found some water for Tyler.

Josh walked back into the room, "Tyler I have water..." he stopped his sentence. He couldn't hold back the tears now. The younger boy lying in the hospital bed was quiet, his chest didn't rise and fall like it used to, his body lay limp, he looked so peaceful, he looked like he was sleeping and was going to wake up. But Josh knew he was never waking up. Tears streamed down Josh's face, he looked at the table next to Tyler. There was a note. Slowly Josh's fingers stretched out to pick it up.

There wasn't much written on it, just one line.

_The hardest part of this is leaving you._

 


	2. Don't Forget About Me

Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Sometimes Josh feels like he's still here. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. His name is on repeat, creeping through his mind, destroying him, like his his best friend's death didn't destroy him in the first place... Well it didn't, Josh is still here right? He's alive right? It just ain't living though. The agony of Tyler leaving is too much for Josh. All he can think about are his deep brown eyes, the feeling of his soft hair, his shining smile that always lit up a room and Tyler's lips. _I will not kiss you....  
_

Josh loved Tyler. Tyler loved Josh. Cancer took all the love away from them. It just wasn't fair, why did Tyler have to die? Josh wishes it was him, Josh wished he died.

The red haired boy paced his room, he picked up a photo of Tyler he had. Smiling and happy. A tear ran down Josh's face, he was never ever going to see that beautiful boy again. He threw the photo across the room in a rage, "TYLER YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" _I am...._

Josh looked up, blinking and scanning his empty room. _Josh I need you...._ "Who?" Josh was hearing voices, he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. But no matter how hard he shook the pain of Tyler would always make its way into Josh's mind again. He grabbed a pencil and started writing all over the walls, he put up lyrics he had Tyler had written together. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

 

**Later That Afternoon.....**

 

Brendon knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Josh?" he said, knocking again. Still no answer. Brendon knocked on the door harder, "Josh!" he said a little louder. By this time he knew something was up. Brendon quickly got out his phone to text his friend, while scrolling through his contacts he came across Tyler, Brendon let out a little cry, missing his friend. Brendon knew Josh was missing Tyler a whole lot more than he was.

He texted Josh then waited for his reply. Usually Josh's reply came as soon as the text was sent, but now it was just nothing. Brendon opened the door to Josh's house. Hell, he was so damn scared and worried. "Josh...?" Brendon held back a cry when he came across Josh's room.

There, awkwardly hanging from the ceiling, was Josh's body. Brendon wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted none of this to happen. He's lost one friend and now, well, he's lost another. Brendon tried not looking at Josh's body, but it was hard not to when Josh was the most eye catching thing in the room, and for once it wasn't because of his good looks. Josh seemed so at peace, he looked like Tyler when he had died, he was happy. Brendon noticed writing all over the walls, _don't forget about me,_ the words were everywhere.

Brendon walked over to where a note was on the floor. Slowly he picked it up, the same way Josh did when Tyler had died of cancer, there was only three simple words on it, but it was enough to break Brendon.

_Tyler needs me_


	3. Thanks For The Memories

Brendon stood in front of the audience, people were cheering for him and his band, Brendon didn't want that. He didn't want to be cheered at, he didn't deserve it, the Twenty One Pilots boys did. He didn't do anything to deserve this much praise, perhaps people just felt pity for him, losing two of his friends. Brendon didn't want pity, he didn't want cheering, he just wanted one thing.

_Don't forget about me_

He's never going to forget about his friends, not now not ever. They had finished there set list, Dallon and Kenny were already walking backstage and some people were packing up and leaving. "Wait!" Brendon shouted over the microphone. Every head turned his way. "We have one more song to play, just for...." it wasn't for them, Brendon thought, it wasn't for his loyal fans, "...just for our friends, Josh and Tyler." Everybody went silent, some were shedding tears. So many tears had already fallen....

"Josh, Tyler, wherever you guys are, I hope your watching over us and we all love you," Brendon whispered into the microphone, but everybody could still hear him, heck you could probably hear a pin drop. The crowd was grieving for their fallen band, some of them never really listened to Twenty One Pilots, but everyone was still silent in respect. "This last song is for our bro's way up there," Brendon gestured to the starry night sky, "this is for you!" Brendon quietly wondered to himself if somewhere up there were his friends, hopefully they've found each other, hopefully they have each other. Then he began the song.

" _Scared of my own image_  
_Scared of my own immaturity_  
_Scared of my own ceiling_  
_Scared I'll die of uncertainty_  
_Fear might be the death of me_  
_Fear leads to anxiety_  
_Don't know what's inside of me_

  
_Don't forget ab-b-b-b-bout me_  
_Don't forget ab-b-b-b-bout me_  
_Even when I doubt you_

  
_Temperature is dropping_  
_Temperature is dropping_  
_I'm not sure if I can_  
_See this ever stopping_  
_Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts_  
_No, you are all that I've got, no_  
_I'm no good without you, no, no_ "

Brendon soldiered on with the song, telling himself not to cry over and over and over. He would do this, for them, for Tyler, for Josh.

" _Gnawing on the bishops, claw our way up their system,_  
_Repeating simple phrases, someone holy insisted,_  
_I want the markings made on my skin,_  
_To mean something to me again,_  
_Hope you haven't left without me._  
_Hope you haven't left without me, please_ "

Brendon soon came to the end of the song, tears slid down his face and onto his guitar. Let the media see, he couldn't give two damns, it just shows he cares about them. Brendon looked around at the sad and sunken faces of the people in the crowd. His voice was cracking, and broken, but he finished the show, "they are Twenty One Pilots and so are you." Brendon started to walk off stage when he heard two voices in his head say the same thing.

_Thank You_


End file.
